Patapon 2 Minigames
This article is about the minigames featured in Patapon 2. For the minigames featured in Patapon 1, see Patapon 1 Minigames. Just like Patapon, Patapon 2 features minigames that you can unlock as a side quest. Not only are they fun, they're useful because they give useful materials (including Ka-ching that can be used for evolution, or for upgrading & strengthening your Rarepons). There are three levels for each minigame in Patapon 2, and you need to perfectly (meaning no mistakes at all) execute the minigame twice in order to unlock the next level. You will know that you have unlocked the next level when it says, Don't be surprised if you get a new rhythm next time! ''after the second perfect execution. The higher level you play, the better items you'll get, but you'll have to pay more Ka-ching, and play at a harder difficulty. You'll always have a choice on what level you want to play. As in the previous game, the sound HAI! in the background during the intro is the "go" signal to start the minigame. Payment Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rah Gashapon & Simmer Slurp *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching + Hard Iron *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Mithril *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Adamantine Shuraba Yapon & Kururu Beruru You are only allowed to use Level 1-3 materials to pay for this minigame. *Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1), Tender Meats (Level 2), Succulent Meats (Level 3) *Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1), Gotsutsu Hides (Level 2), Subebe Hides (Level 3) *Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1), Itete Fangs (Level 2), Gizaza Fangs (Level 3) *Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1), Gashirin Bones (Level 2), Dodeka Bones (Level 3) *Ores: Stones (Level 1), Hard Irons (Level 2), Titanium Ores (Level 3) *Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1), Cherry Trees (Level 2), Hinokis (Level 3) *Alloys: Blunt Alloys (Level 1), Hard Alloys (Level 2), Awesome Alloys (Level 3) *Juices: Familiar Juices (Level 1), Hot Juices (Level 2), Cold Juices (Level 3) The higher the level of the materials used to pay for the minigame, the more Ka-ching Kururu Beruru will produce. *Level 1: 1 of the above materials. *Level 2: Combination of 3 of the above materials. The materials need not differ from one another. *Level 3: Combination of 5 of the above materials. The materials need not differ from one another. Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rewards Pan Pakapon & Ubo Bon *Level 1 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Tender Meat (Level 2) ***Hide: Gotsutsu Hide (Level 2) ***Fang: Itete Fang (Level 2) ***Bone: Gashirin Bone (Level 2) ***Wood: Cherry Tree (Level 2) *Level 2 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1), Tender Meats (Level 2) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1), Gotsutsu Hides (Level 2) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1), Itete Fangs (Level 2) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1), Gashirin Bones (Level 2) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1), Cherry Trees (Level 2) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Succulent Meat (Level 3) ***Hide: Subebe Hide (Level 3) ***Fang: Gizaza Fang (Level 3) ***Bone: Dodeka Bone (Level 3) ***Wood: Hinoki (Level 3) *Level 3 **Ending (Missed) & Ingame ***Meats: Cafeteria Meats (Level 1), Tender Meats (Level 2), Succulent Meats (Level 3) ***Hides: Berara Hides (Level 1), Gotsutsu Hides (Level 2), Subebe Hides (Level 3) ***Fangs: Kuneri Fangs (Level 1), Itete Fangs (Level 2), Gizaza Fangs (Level 3) ***Bones: Mudada Bones (Level 1), Gashirin Bones (Level 2), Dodeka Bones (Level 3) ***Woods: Wood Branches (Level 1), Cherry Trees (Level 2), Hinokis (Level 3) **Ending (Perfect) ***Meat: Mystery Meat (Level 4) ***Hide: Mezura Hide (Level 4) ***Fang: Nazozo Fang (Level 4) ***Bone: Ottama Bone (Level 4) ***Wood: Super Cedar (Level 4) Fah Zakpon & Pop Bean *Level 1 Perfect **Vegetables: Eyeball Cabbages (Level 1), Blood Carrots (Level 2) *Level 2 Perfect **Vegetables: Eyeball Cabbages (Level 1), Blood Carrots (Level 2), Predator Pumpkins (Level 3) *Level 3 Perfect **Vegetables: Eyeball Cabbages (Level 1), Blood Carrots (Level 2), Predator Pumpkins (Level 3), Moor Morels (Level 4) Kon Kimpon & Rumble Thump *Level 1 Perfect **Ores: Stones (Level 1), Hard Irons (Level 2) *Level 2 Perfect **Ores: Stones (Level 1), Hard Irons (Level 2), Titanium Ores (Level 3) *Level 3 Perfect **Ores: Stones (Level 1), Hard Irons (Level 2), Titanium Ores (Level 3), Mithrils (Level 4) Rah Gashapon & Simmer Slurp *Level 1 **Missed 3+ Chops: Gnarly Stew (Level 1 Stew) **Missed 1-2 Chops: Tasty Stew (Level 2 Stew) **Perfect: King's Stew (Level 3 Stew) *Level 2 **Missed 3+ Chops: Gnarly Stew (Level 1 Stew) **Missed 1-2 Chops: Tasty Stew (Level 2 Stew) **Perfect: Divine Stew (Level 4 Stew) *Level 3 **Missed 3+ Chops: Gnarly Stew (Level 1 Stew) **Missed 1-2 Chops: Tasty Stew (Level 2 Stew) **Perfect: Demon Stew (Level 5 Stew) Ton Kampon & Fwoosh Famooze *Level 1 **Missed 2+ Clangs: Blunt Alloy (Level 1 Alloy) **Perfect/Missed 1 Clang: Hard Alloy (Level 2 Alloy) *Level 2 (Hard Iron) **Missed 2+ Clangs: Hard Alloy (Level 2 Alloy) **Perfect/Missed 1 Clang: Awesome Alloy (Level 3 Alloy) *Level 2 (Mithril) **Missed: Awesome Alloy (Level 3 Alloy) **Perfect: Divine Equipment Alloy (Level 4 Alloy) after all 16 Divine Equipment has been made *Level 3 (Hard Iron) **Missed 2+ Clangs: Awesome Alloy (Level 3 Alloy) **Perfect/Missed 1 Clang: Magic Alloy (Level 4 Alloy) *Level 3 (Adamantine): **Missed: Magic Alloy (Level 4 Alloy) **Perfect: Demon Equipment Alloy (Level 5 Alloy) after all 16 Demon Equipment have been made Shuraba Yapon & Kururu Beruru The better you perform, the more Ka-Ching you get. You also get more Ka-ching the higher the level of the materials given to Kururu Beruru. If you miss too many times, Kururu Beruru will not produce any Ka-ching at the end of the minigame. Tsun Tsukupon & Juice Machine *Level 1 **Missed: Familiar Juice (Level 1 Juice) **Perfect: Hot Juice (Level 2 Juice) *Level 2 **Missed: Familiar Juice (Level 1 Juice) or Hot Juice (Level 2 Juice) **Perfect: Cold Juice (Level 3 Juice) *Level 3 **Missed: Familiar Juice (Level 1 Juice), Hot Juice (Level 2 Juice) or Cold Juice (Level 3 Juice) **Perfect: Rainbow Juice (Level 4 Juice) List *Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon *Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon *Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kimpon *Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon *Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon *Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon *Juice Machine and Tsun Tsukupon Acquirement Trivia *Oddly enough, there is no minigame that supplies Seeds. To obtain seeds, you need to fight either Shookle, or Shooshookle (Shooshookle is only in the Patagate) or hunt the Gancheek in the desert. *The first time you play Rah Gashpon's minigame, the pot says his name is "''Guggu Peron", but in the how-to-play text, It says "Simmer Slurp". *Ton Kampon's minigame is the only minigame where you will get kicked out if you click the drum beat when Fwoosh Famooze is preparing to go faster or is tempering. *Ton Kampon's minigame is the only minigame where you require a material (Ore) and Ka-ching at the same time to play the minigame. *Tsun Tsukupon's minigame is the only minigame where the machine doesn't have a name. *Tsun Tsukupon's minigame is the only minigame that uses two buttons (O and □). *Tsun Tsukupon's minigame is the only minigame that doesn't continue further if you miss too many beats. Juice Machine will say: "This is the best I can do on my own." He will then give you Familiar Juice. *If you are ever stuck on a minigame, practice makes perfect! You can save before playing a minigame and if you ever mess up, you can just load the save file to try again. es:Mini-juegos de Patapon 2 Category:Minigames Category:Patapon 2 Category:Materials Category:Equipment Category:Patapolis